


Waiting Out the Storm

by goodwineandcheese



Category: Monster, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied Torture, Mentions of Suicide, Smoking, Spoilers for both series, crossover AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodwineandcheese/pseuds/goodwineandcheese
Summary: Ajin/Monster crossover AU, Grimmer POV. Ogura makes an appearance in Germany, and an attempt on his life puts his safety in the hands of an Ajin. Though it's rough to start, they seem to have more in common than they realize.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Waiting Out the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a weird idea I got from reading Ajin chapter 75…
> 
> This AU takes place in the Ajin universe, and unlike my other crossover fics it doesn’t _really_ explain what Ajins are/do...basic knowledge of Ajin is helpful, but really all you need to know is that ajins are humans that revive after dying, being sort of "immortal", and this is massively exploited by bad people. Also they can create IBMs/Black Ghosts which are invisible to humans.
> 
> The fic takes place prior to Satou pretty much existing as a threat. Overall the time period stuff is pretty loose and ambiguous. 
> 
> It's in the tags, but there are spoilers both for Ajin and Monster here! Not really huge plot-revealing spoilers, more just character stuff for the two characters in the fic.

It wasn’t often that Germany entertained celebrities. Or...not _this_ sort of celebrity, at least. He was no TV star, but he certainly had a fame to him; America’s pride in the study of Ajins, Doctor Ikuya Ogura. Though he was Japanese, it seemed he had no place in the social climate the nation had left itself in; he was an outcast in his own home country, ostracized and considered a quack by many. The Americans, however, were happy to have him; embraced his presence, and looked to him for guidance. Mad doctor, or genius? Surely _one_ had to be wrong.

He had been invited to speak at a panel in Berlin on the subject of Ajins. It wasn’t a particularly large ordeal, but his presence had garnered enough attention to turn it into a small media circus. Not a place that Ajins should be loitering about. Particularly _known_ Ajins.

And yet, Grimmer found himself in the heart of Berlin, tailing America’s Ajin expert.

Contrary to public opinion, he had no nefarious or unseemly agenda; his top priority was simply to survive. Too many unsavoury parties saw the nature of Ajins as an exploitable asset; he kept himself under the radar, as much as he could. He had endured enough horrors wrought by human hands; capture was something he really rather preferred to avoid.

“But here I am…”

Grimmer smirked wryly to himself. This really was the _last_ place he should be, if his aim was simply to survive. Unfortunately, he had reason to suspect that Doctor Ogura was being targeted. It was hard to imagine otherwise, when Adolf was still hiding in Berlin.

Though the two had helped each other to escape their doomed fate, it was an alliance that quickly ended. Grimmer had no interest in any sort of violent retribution, but a mad sense of rage seemed to drive his fellow Ajin. An offer was made; a chance to let the humans feel the same anguish as they did, and to make Germany a place where Ajins stood above their more fragile human inferiors. He had refused.

To Grimmer, the arrival of someone as influential as Ogura, and the media coverage treated to him, were a grave warning; it was the perfect way to make a statement. For someone like Adolf...to make an example of Ogura on an international broadcast was far too tempting. 

And so, Grimmer had taken the fool's path; Berlin was nothing if not a sea of faces, many of whom did not take so kindly to Ajins.

The benefit to Grimmer was the crowd itself; every media outlet in Germany had a presence, and it was easy enough for Grimmer to step in as the reporter Neumeyer from Leipzig. Even if he was a known Ajin, “Wolfgang Grimmer” hadn’t been seen for years, his last known location putting him across the Czech border. He had a certain amount of invisibility for the time being.

Reporters were only allowed within a certain distance, but it was enough. Grimmer blended in well enough among the eager bunch ready with their questions, though he had his focus elsewhere. He didn’t watch, nor did he particularly listen as Doctor Ikuya Ogura was introduced, nor as he stepped out in front of his awaiting audience. He barely heard the unenthuzed drawl as Ogura began to speak, his attention shifting about the crowd, searching for someone, or something, in particular.

It didn’t take long. 

Grimmer saw the threat long before anyone else; but then, humans couldn’t perceive the towering black mass making its way into the crowd. It was humanoid in shape, with a considerable upper bulk to its body - and it was moving _fast._ There was a startle that rippled through the crowd as it started on its rampage, unseen but deadly. Grimmer scowled; at this rate, Adolf’s IBM was going to mow its way through throngs of bystanders to reach its goal.

He backed himself away from the crowd of reporters, calling his own IBM forward. There was enough excitement to detract from his own response, even as black particles shrouded him for the briefest moment, taking shape in front of him.

His own IBM lacked the impressive build that Adolf’s had, more slender in its shape - even a bit boring, almost blandly human. Grimmer remained relaxed, closing his eyes and breathing slowly.

“Stop him before anyone gets killed.”

In a fight, he wasn’t quite as skilled as Adolf. They had practiced, in those early days of freedom. He had more fine control over his IBM, able to issue it more complex orders. But in a fight, Adolf had the upper hand. If he was going to stop it, he was going to have to be a little creative.

Grimmer placed himself relatively out of sight, watching as people fled. Ogura was among them, ushered along by security to some alternate escape that wasn't presently flooded by crowds. Grimmer followed quietly; if there was an alternate way out, Adolf was going to be there. His plan had failed, but if he could capture Ogura alive, he could still make his statement. Keeping Ogura in his sights was what mattered.

Grimmer's IBM was doing its best to match the larger one toe to toe; being slim gave it a little more fluidity in movement, which at least kept it from getting destroyed. That was something they had learned, using their IBMs; enough disruption to the head area broke the connection and caused the black ghost to deteriorate. If he could get his IBM close enough without exposing the same weakness...

But the black ghost had no interest in continuing their fight.

Adolf's IBM pushed through, following Ogura and his company in their escape. It swiped with a clawed hand, rending pavement though it missed its target, but it didn't stop even then. It managed to catch one of Ogura's guards on the second attempt, puncturing the man's throat and lifting him into the air, only to let him drop carelessly. The second stood in front of his charge, shooting at the invisible attacker, but it was a fruitless effort. It continued its hunt, trying to take out the only remaining threat and corner the real target.

The move seemed reckless; even if Adolf succeeded, he'd exposed his Black Ghost to attack from behind. Probably he was just trying to avoid a larger confrontation; there was bound to be a response team called in soon, and German anti-Ajin weapons were top of the line. 

"Unfortunately, I can't let you succeed..."

Ogura and his remaining security were trapped now, backed into a corner. Adolf's plan was probably to kill the bodyguard and then have his IBM take Ogura and scale the wall. It only gave Grimmer a few seconds to act, but that was enough.

He sent his IBM after Adolf's, clenching his hands in tense anticipation. Watching almost seemed to happen in slow motion; his IBM clawed at its opponent's exposed head, rending the black matter into ribbons just as the enemy IBM shoved the other guard hard into the wall. The resounding crunch and lolling of his head said it was too late.

That left Ogura alone now, with only Grimmer's IBM towering above him. Adolf was still somewhere - possibly nearby, though he might have made his own escape by now at the risk of getting caught. Still out of sight, Grimmer lowered down, just watching from the shadows for now as his IBM faded away.

Though alive, it seemed Grimmer's efforts weren't enough to fully protect the scientist.

Ogura had crumpled into a sprawled heap, staring at his leg in perplexed disbelief. At some point in the frenzy, he must have gotten caught in the crossfire. There was no cry of pain, the man just looked up from where he’d fallen and tried to move his leg. He had rolled onto his front and was trying to get himself off the ground, but his leg was most definitely broken, and the rest of him was exhausted. He relented after a few attempts, rolling over onto his back again with a heavy, disdainful sigh. He glanced toward the bloody body a few short feet away from him and deflated into the pavement.

“Shit.”

The word came out in a detached grumble. Certainly not the sort of response Grimmer expected from a human. He almost seemed not to care - at least, at first. He jolted alert quite abruptly, narrowing his eyes as he scrambled to push himself upright.

_”Shit.”_

The man struggled awkwardly with his suit, fighting to reach something underneath, fumbling with an inside pocket. He relaxed after a few seconds, pulling free a small box - from a distance it wasn’t clear just what it was, but that it was intact seemed to leave him relaxed. He shoved it back into his pocket, closing his eyes and breathing slowly. He leaned backward against the wall behind him.

“You’re still there, right?”

Well, that was a little bit unexpected.

Grimmer didn’t answer - it was a perfectly foolish ruse to respond to, all things considered. It was possible Ogura heard something; he would come to realize there was nothing there in time. Ogura sat forward again, sighing as he inspected his injury.

“Not looking good. There’s no way I’m getting anywhere on this leg. Broke my phone when I landed, so I can’t call for help.” He stared ahead with impressive nonchalance; most people in his predicament wouldn’t be so calm. 

“If you’re going to kill me, can I ask a favour? Will you at least let me light a smoke?”

Grimmer...didn’t know what to think.

There was no waver in his voice, nothing to suggest fear or apprehension. There was just acceptance - as though he understood he was on the brink of death and simply chose to take it as it was.

By now, though, there was no mistake; he was well aware of an Ajin presence. Did he think Adolf was still here, to finish what he’d started? 

“And what makes you think I want to kill you?”

Ah, he’d gone and done it...the fool part of him had answered, despite everything. He’d managed to stay under the radar for so long; venturing back into Berlin, he’d enjoyed a brief few hours of freedom, unrecognized by the populace. Now, here he was alone with one of the central figures in the study of Ajins - someone that most certainly knew who he was - and he opted to _answer_ him. Very, very foolish. 

But he couldn’t help a certain curiosity. 

Ogura gave no outward response, except for the slight quirk of a brow.

“Well if you don’t, then I’m not sure why you’re still here.”

That was a fair enough statement. All things considered, Grimmer was best positioned right now to make his escape with no consequence; he could fade back into obscurity as he had before, having prevented Adolf's plan. But…

“You need medical treatment. And the person that attacked you may come back. The way you are right now, you wouldn’t survive another encounter.”

Ogura closed his eyes, breathing slowly, though the moment was interrupted by… _laughter;_ the man was chuckling softly to himself, though exactly what was so _funny_ -

“So an Ajin is protecting me. Am I getting that right?” 

Putting it that way...

Well...it was a bit of an odd situation. Grimmer huffed, a small smirk touching the edges of his lips as he allowed his own bemusement to show.

“I guess you could say that.” 

The man seemed to recover from his short bout of laughter, keeping his gaze ahead. Without any real concept of where Grimmer was, he was content just to keep his attention forward. He reached into his left pocket, pulling out a somewhat mangled shape that had been a phone before it took the brunt of his weight on hard concrete. He turned it in his hands with that same bored expression on his face. It looked pretty busted, maybe even unsalvageable. 

“It was a pretty big deal when the two of you got out, but it didn't amount to much of anything. _You_ pretty much disappeared off the map. The prevailing theory was that you were still tied to Adolf Reinhart, working behind the scenes. But I guess that’s not true.”

That brought Grimmer’s defenses up, at least a little. He lowered down against the wall, back locking rigidly as his legs took on a loose posture, easy enough for him to spring forward if need be. The lack of an immediate response from Grimmer - no quip, no chuckle, nothing - brought a smirk to Ogura’s face.

“You’re obviously not Adolf. He’s the reason for Germany’s increased scrutiny toward Ajins, with that volatile attitude of his. Which limits who you might be. Another Ajin, one who hasn’t been documented yet...that’s a possibility. But an Ajin who hasn’t been discovered yet wouldn’t want to put himself in such an obvious place. I suppose you _could_ have fled across the border into Germany, but there hasn’t been activity across the border to suggest the movement of any other identified Ajins. Which leaves me with Germany’s second Ajin. Someone who conveniently disappeared shortly after his escape. But why you’d resurface _now,_ and do something this outlandish...I still haven’t figured that part out yet.” 

That Ogura had managed to deduce who he was shouldn’t have come as much of a surprise. By far, the American government had the most information on the whereabouts of identified Ajins; he’d been lucky to escape their sight for a while, but now he’d really blown his cover. And all for the sake of a human that very likely didn’t give much of a damn if he was imprisoned again or not. But, the alternative left a bitter feeling. He frowned, crossing an arm over his knees, gazing down at his hand nonchalantly.

“If he killed you on live television, at an event that’s garnered this much interest on social media, it would create a platform for him. I don’t think I want the face of Ajins to be a terrorist.” 

Ogura hummed, letting his phone fall to the ground without much change of expression.

“That’s pretty smart. Someone like him making headlines would probably put you and other Ajins at a greater risk. There’d be heightened security measures everywhere. But you made a mistake by staying behind.” Ogura turned his smirk skyward, closing his eyes again. Even if Grimmer had no harmful intentions, he seemed strangely at ease.

“If Adolf came for me now, he’s lost his audience. I’d still be dead, which works out just fine for him, but that outcome you wanted to prevent won’t happen now. If you’d just left, I wouldn’t be able to tell anyone where you’d gone. But you have some sort of misguided moral that prevents you from leaving, knowing I’ll just get killed, right?” He shook his head. “You shouldn’t care about that sort of thing. That’s what gets you caught.”

Ogura seemed so easygoing about the notion of his own death. It was possible he expected to return as an Ajin, but those chances were limited at best. Grimmer huffed, pushing himself to his feet as he finally emerged, embracing foolishness in full. No one was coming; if Ogura was going to make it to a hospital, he’d have to drop him off himself.

“You’re definitely right about that. This doesn’t make much sense...saving you won’t change the public opinion of Ajins, and I’ll be making myself an enemy to someone dangerous. _But_...on the other hand, having you alive works well for me. There’s something that I’d like to do, and I think I could use you to do it.”

Grimmer crouched by the other man. Up close he looked almost frail, with a thin frame that only seemed larger underneath his heavy jacket. He was worn and tired, someone content to be little more than an observer. He made no effort to resist as Grimmer half-lifted him to his feet, bearing the man’s minimal weight as he secured an arm around his shoulders.

“Well, it doesn’t really make much difference to me. Whatever happens is preordained; I’m just along for the ride.” 

That wasn’t the sort of thing Grimmer expected to hear from a scientist. But then, what he was doing right now probably didn’t make much more sense to Ogura, either. He looked ahead, taking note of where an unfriendly face might conceal himself, and the easiest route to avoid much trouble.

“Your other leg works, I hope.”

“More or less.”

Grimmer started them at a slow pace, allowing Ogura a little time to adjust as they started to move.

“I’ll get you to a doctor. Though I hope you won’t be offended if I just drop you off at the door.”

Ogura chuckled, then wheezed, then coughed. If he’d intended to answer with some sort of quip, it had been swallowed down in that painful fit.

* * *

The downpour was both unexpected and unfortunate.

After the bouts with Adolf, Grimmer only had one use left with his IBM. And with rain that heavy, he wouldn’t be able to make much use of it. Of course, that left Adolf as vulnerable as he was; but the man had the upper hand in that sort of combat. Grimmer had stealth to his advantage, but Adolf was nothing if not a skilled marksman, and his size benefitted close quarters. Keeping Ogura alive meant waiting out the rain.

“Weather like this could last a while. You might as well get comfortable, Doctor.”

Ogura snorted. In retrospect that was a silly thing to say to someone with a broken leg. He’d managed to find materials for a splint, but if anything that probably just made him feel even _less_ comfortable. The man reached into his inside pocket, pulling out the small box - a packet of cigarettes, now that Grimmer saw it up close - and stuck one between his teeth.

“Don’t suppose you have a deck of cards. It’d be pretty cozy then.”

Grimmer relaxed backward, though he kept an eye out for movement. He’d hidden them in an unsuspecting alcove that gave him plenty of view, but concealed its inhabitants well enough. He didn’t expect Adolf would find them, if he was looking, but at least he’d know well in advance.

“Not with me. I haven't had anyone to play with since the split.”

There was another soft chuckle beside him.

“Even though you know who I am, you're acting pretty friendly. I would’ve thought you’d hate me a little more.”

Grimmer closed his eyes, thinking for a moment. He took a long, slow breath of damp air, shifting to get a little more comfortable. Ogura...Ogura was responsible for the distribution of the majority of information that America had on Ajins; the reason they knew about certain weaknesses. It was true, the man was quite involved in the subjugation of Ajins. But...

“While I was detained, I saw a lot of things that made me lose faith in humankind. What was done to me and to Adolf, and what I saw in their faces. It’s a bit hard for me to look you in the eye, though I’ve had time to build myself up again."

Just to make a point, he sought brief, intense eye contact with the Doctor. Ogura's eyes flicked toward him for a moment, but it only lasted a few seconds.

"It's because of what I saw, back then. I used to see horrible things in their eyes. Humans taking pleasure in pain. _Reveling_ in it. Apathy. I suppose I can understand why Adolf became the sort of person that he did.”

He turned a cooler gaze toward Ogura this time. The man didn’t seem bothered by any of what he said, or surprised; though, he would know as well as anyone what happened to Ajins behind closed doors.

“I don’t think you’re quite like that. You at least address me like a living being. It’s a low bar to meet, but I haven’t come to know many humans that pass.”

There wasn’t any sort of immediate answer, but Grimmer had grown to expect silence. Ogura didn’t come across as one to be moved, nor to emote outwardly much if at all. More than likely he didn’t care either way toward Grimmer’s past suffering; he had the answer to his question, the rest simply backed the response. 

“We hardly treat our fellow humans with respect, so you shouldn’t be too surprised. Being an Ajin just means it’s more acceptable to indulge in those things that we’re supposed to be above. You’d probably know that better than I do. But-” 

Ogura’s eyes turned sharp abruptly - so much so it took Grimmer just a little off guard. He felt a twitch along his forearm, a momentary defensive response to the sudden intensity, though he relaxed when nothing came of it. The man took a drag of his cigarette, blowing it out in a slow puff of air.

“What I’d like to know is what makes you different from your friend there. You would’ve had about the same experiences. Given the chance to show humanity what Ajins can do through force, what made you refuse?”

What made him refuse…

Grimmer closed his eyes, maintaining a neutral smile on his lips. He was quiet for a little while, listening to the heavy pattering of rain. It was soothing, in a way. Painful in another. It brought back memories.

“I’ve been blessed to have witnessed some very beautiful things. I had a wife, and a son. I know what love looks like. There really isn't anything like it. Even now I still remember their warmth.”

Even without opening his eyes, he could feel the way Ogura was watching him. Curious, perhaps with an arched brow, though he would undoubtedly still have that same unbothered look about him. His face seemed permanently nonplussed, as much as Grimmer’s smile was ever-present. The ajin stared out at that rain.

“It was raining like this, on that day. My wife was out shopping when the weather turned ugly. I was at home, with our son. When I went to check on him, he wasn't breathing. I tried everything to help him, but my child still died. And my - _ex-wife,_ then - joined him a year later due to unexpected health complications. I suspect she might have died from grief.” 

Though he maintained a semblance of a smile, Grimmer could feel a faint clenching in his chest, the dull ache that would probably never leave. He opened his eyes, turning that half-smile of his toward present company. As expected, Ogura had that same stolid look about him, puffing smoke thoughtfully and contaminating the air with its stench. Grimmer found himself looking at his hands again.

“I suppose that’s the answer to your question. Despite everything else, I know both love and loss. Humans can be capable of beautiful, compassionate and kind things. And losing the ones we love is an indescribable pain. I didn’t join Adolf because I remembered the good things, and because I’d rather not murder the mothers and fathers of children to make a point.”

Ogura made an affirmative noise, looking away from Grimmer for a moment. Slowly, with a backward glance, he took that packet of cigarettes, holding it out toward the Ajin. The blond raised a hand in dissent, but Ogura only offered more aggressively, nodding his head forward as he shook the offending package in Grimmer’s face. Reluctantly, he took one, catching the lighter that was tossed his way. He didn’t have much taste for cigarettes, but the gesture seemed to be more than an idle offer; it was best not to be refused. Even so, he coughed through the first inhale, screwing up his eyes just a little.

“It's not good smokes. Don't taste great. Probably why they don’t make this brand any more. It was discontinued a while ago, but I bought as many as I could.”

He took another drag of his cigarette. Now it was Ogura’s turn to lightly close his eyes, immersing himself in a quiet moment.

“It was the last Father's Day present my son got for me.”

Grimmer quirked his brow, his cigarette hanging loosely in his mouth. There was a familiar heaviness in the atmosphere, an echo. He already knew. Ogura didn’t have to say anything else; even if he kept quiet, Grimmer could feel it. It weighed down on Ogura’s weary shoulders.

“Nothing to be done about it. Everything that happens to us was already decided. I couldn’t have done anything for him, even if I’d wanted to. That’s just how it is.” 

Grimmer felt the smile at his lips falter, his eyes narrowing. He took the cigarette from his mouth, letting it dangle between his fingers, arm resting lazily over his knee.

“You said something like that before. I thought it was a bit strange, coming from you. I think I like it even less now.”

He couldn’t quite place what it was that upset him. It wasn’t unusual for humans to have that sort of opinion - the immovable path of life that they had been set upon, and all that - but it felt insincere, wrong. Especially wrong in this sort of context. What Ogura was suggesting was something terribly cruel. Grimmer took another drag from his cigarette, somewhat glad of it now.

“It makes me sick to think that way. I can’t possibly believe in a world where my son was meant to die so young."

His gaze sharpened, penetrating and just a little cold.

"I think that you’re lying to yourself. It’s easier to accept a world where nothing can be done than to acknowledge the true feeling of loss. The guilt that comes with it.”

As fathers, they had failed to protect the life they helped create. Guilt had been the worst part, the most painful emotion to endure in that time. To simply say there was nothing he could have done...that felt dishonest. It felt like an escape.

Ogura’s response was a heavy breath of air. He let his cigarette drop to the ground, stamping it out with the toe of his shoe, grinding it back and forth.

“Call it whatever you want. I don’t really care if you agree with me or not; it makes no difference to me.”

It was clear this wasn’t a topic to be debated. There was no disdain in his tone, nor in his body language; Ogura had simply come to accept his truth as fact, and dissuasion wouldn’t come easily. As far as the scientist was concerned, Grimmer’s views on the matter were no different from laughable pseudoscience; hardly worth his time to acknowledge. 

Grimmer sighed, breathing out a plume of smoke as he accepted his defeat. He turned his attention back toward the sky, where the rain was beginning to slow, the clouds far lighter than the dark shadows that had blotted the sky earlier. 

“Do you believe in the afterlife?”

Oh, he could all but _feel_ the judgemental glare that burned his skull.

“You’re really going to ask me that, are you.”

Ogura’s bored drawl was more of a statement than a question. His stance was plainly clear. Grimmer chuckled airily, waving a hand dismissively.

“It’s easier for some people to imagine something like that. To think that your son, and mine, have found peace in the heavens. I think I would rather believe in something like that. Though it makes me just a little jealous of you, as a human.”

He turned a broad smile toward Ogura, the brightest mask to bury what ached with its blinding light. 

“When you die, you’ll be able to join him. But I’ve been locked out. You’re lucky to have that chance.”

The quiet that followed was broken with a bitter sounding laugh, though no more bitter than anything else uttered by that man.

“You say that, but even supposing there was a heaven, I don’t know that I’d be going there. And…” Ogura quirked a brow, a half-smirk crossing his lips. “With my luck, I might just turn out to be an Ajin like you. Now _there's_ irony.”

Even though he was using that same voice...that same tone, with that same look on his face, Grimmer was sure that he wanted to see his son again. That he missed him. That if he saw him again, his indifference would melt away and his whole heart would cry. He knew, because given that same chance, it was what _he_ would do. What any father would.

It wasn’t long until the sun finally cleared the clouds, the air damp with the fresh scent of wetness. Grimmer stamped out what was left of his cigarette, stepping up to his feet and turning toward Ogura.

“I think it’s time I get you to the hospital. You'll be their problem.”

* * *

The last legs of their venture were taken cautiously. Even if the likelihood of a targeted attack by Adolf was low, Grimmer didn’t want to take chances. He supported Ogura and kept them at a slow pace. They had at least made decent ground toward the hospital before the rain came flooding, but the result now was a rather wet journey navigating puddles and slick pavement. 

“This would probably be easier,” Ogura huffed, “if I had something to use for support. Something that’s not almost a foot taller than me and moving.” 

Grimmer drew to a halt, quirking a brow as he let Ogura have a moment to steady himself. 

“Well, unfortunately I don’t carry crutches with me on a regular basis. I have a much easier fix for a broken leg.”

The two exchanged a wry look.

“Lucky for you.”

Ogura pulled his arm away from Grimmer, rolling his shoulder a couple of times and giving his arm a stretch. He gave himself a minute before returning to using the taller man as a somewhat uncomfortable support. There wasn’t much that Grimmer could do about that, though.

At least now they were leaving seclusion behind, busier bustling streets ahead. It was harder for anything to happen to them in a public place; if Adolf was watching them from a distance, he wouldn’t dare make a move now.

They'd made another few minutes' progress before they drew to a stop again, this time at Ogura’s discretion. Grimmer allowed the man to take another short break, leaning against the nearest surface that would support them. Even from here, Grimmer could see the looming shape of the hospital in the distance. It wasn’t far, now. Ogura reached into his inner pocket, pulling out that packet of cigarettes. Another one already...

"If you poison your lungs too much, there won't be any point of me taking you to the hospital."

Ogura said nothing. He just looked Grimmer dead in the eye as he lit his second cigarette, almost daring him to try to stop him. When Grimmer did nothing, he just tilted his head back against the stone and sighed.

“You should probably go. Most people don’t seem to recognize you, but after that attack, there’s bound to be security sniffing around.” 

Grimmer paused, eyes widening. He pressed a hand to his chest, mockingly animated.

“You’re not saying that for _my_ sake.”

Ogura didn’t so much as look at him.

“I don’t say anything for _anyone’s_ sake. It’s just what I would do, if I were an Ajin. You’re welcome to ignore me.” 

Grimmer took another look toward the hospital. It wasn’t _far,_ but leaving Ogura on his own now…

“And you’ll...hobble your way along, then?”

There was a long silence, and though Ogura’s expression didn’t change, there was just a little glint of something in his eye as he took a drag of his cigarette.

“Something like that.” 

Grimmer crossed his arms, quirking a brow. 

“You’d just let me go.”

Ogura pulled a face, puffing smoke.

“To be honest, you’re not really my problem. If Germany can’t keep track of its own ajins, that’s their business. And I guess you saved me, so if I don’t tell, we call it even.” 

There was nothing preventing Ogura from _lying_ to him, nor was he the sort of person who revealed any tells. Grimmer just had to take his word and trust his gut. But for this, he had a feeling Ogura was being honest; he didn’t seem the sort of person that would willingly entangle himself with another country’s politics.

Grimmer had been given a very blatant way out, if he wanted it. But all the same...it didn’t quite feel right, when they were so close. If Ogura were in any better a state to walk, then maybe; but leaving him now was just a bit unpleasant. He half-chuckled, staying stubbornly by Ogura.

“You’re a lot of trouble, you know…”

Despite what seemed to be a mutual - if mocking - disdain, Ogura made no effort to resist as they resumed their trek. He seemed altogether unimpressed, though he went along with Grimmer all the same.

“And you’re not very wise for an ajin. I gave you an option to leave, and you ignore me. It'll be your own fault if you get yourself caught.”

Grimmer adjusted his grip on the other man’s shoulder, turning a sly smirk his way.

“If it comes to that, I suppose I could use you as a hostage.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be sad dads time but it became sarcastic dads time with a siding of sadness instead. It literally was not supposed to be long but lmao I just can't let myself write something nice and short
> 
> Originally I was gonna have it end where Grimmer does let Ogura go on his own, but tbh knowing him I don’t think he would. As for what his “plans” are that benefits Ogura being alive (since I didn’t really get to it in the fic) it’s more or less what he’s doing in Monster but tailored to Ajin; instead of exposing the darkness of Kinderheim it’s more like revealing the truth of what happens to Ajins to the public - and Ogura is someone useful for that.


End file.
